


Medieval AU (AKA: Sir Aloysius Pendergast)

by Pens_and_Portraits



Category: Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princes & Princesses, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens_and_Portraits/pseuds/Pens_and_Portraits
Summary: A Medieval love story with the Pendergast cast.Pendergast as a knight, and Vincent as a Prince. You can just about guess how this one is gonna go.It's gonna be cheesy and cute, and I want to protect everyone in this fic. Strap in for some cozy gays and their never-ending quest to find each other. Get a blanket and some hot cocoa or tea and enjoy.





	Medieval AU (AKA: Sir Aloysius Pendergast)

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be cheesy af, therefore, I am not really gonna be focusing on grammar too much. If you see a mistype or anything else, just let me know.

“Nothing is sweeter than love, nothing higher, nothing stronger, nothing larger, nothing more joyful, nothing fuller, and nothing better in heaven or on earth.” -Thomas à Kempis

 

The priest’s words still swirled about in Sir Aloysius Pendergast’s head, even after years of being long gone.

Since the tender age of ten, Pendergast had that very quote follow him everywhere. From the mouth of his mother, or the preacher around the bend, he could never escape it. As a boy, he never quite understood the word ‘love’. By all means, he understood affection and respect, but never could he pin the word to an exact meaning. His mother told him when he found the right maiden or perhaps even, man, he would know.

Growing with that knowledge, Pendergast sought out near and far for his chosen person. The one who would give ‘love’ a meaning for him. The small town of Tristan would be the start. First, there was Janet, the quiet girl down the road. Maria, and Adelaide, both daughters of the farmer next door. Then there was Katrina and Ryia, both of which he foolishly courted at the same time. Impatient was he, and took it upon himself to aid his future partner by trying to rush the emotion to come out of him. He grew desperate and wanted to move the line of people out of his way, feeling that the sooner they were over with, the sooner he’d find his love. Realization struck him in both body and mind after his cruelty came crashing down. Without a maiden or anyone for that matter, he returned home, his head lowered in shame. He would aid his father in finances of the town for the following years.

Then there was Leo. The shepherd who came into town every winter to shield his sheep from the bitter cold. He would often smile at Pendergast as they passed by the house, a curt wave and then by springtime, he’d be back in the mountains. Pendergast was enamored by the young man and often went out of his way to try and help him and his flock of sheep. Whether that be sneaking an extra blanket out of the house, or stashing bread and mead in his basket before leaving for errands. His mother must have known, surely. One day she caught him midway through the window, as he tried to sneak out, basket in hand. She gave no mind and closed the door silently, leaving his sleeping brother still asleep, and Pendergast free to be with the shepherd.

Every winter, he would escape the confines of his home, to see Leo. And every spring, Leo would wander back over the hillside with his moving cloud and disappear. Only once, did he ask Leo to stay. To be able to spend every season with each other. But Leo declined, saying that he had a responsibility to his herd and to his family. Leo offered a home for Pendergast in the mountains, yet he knew his mother would be devastated if he just up and left. His father would accept it, but his brother would never forgive him. So Pendergast remained in his little town, tucked away in the valley of mountains, watching Leo climb higher and higher.

Leo didn’t return following winter.

Pendergast waited by the window, watching travelers come and go, waiting for the cloud to come down from the sky. He still missed the feeling of itchy hay against his bare skin and the warm body beside him.

Summer came faster than expected and with it a new family. A bailiff, with his wife and daughter in tow. Helena was her name, and their families were heart set on the two getting together and continuing the bloodline. Helena was beautiful, and she could always be found humming by the stream, watching for birds. Pendergast felt his heart soften.

No sooner that Pendergast began courting Helena did the town become chaotic. This time Pendergast took his chance and ran. He grabbed Helena’s hand and didn’t stop running. In a few days time, he had made it to the edge of the valley, but he regretted looking back. Down through the thicket of trees, he could see his whole town ablaze.

 

* * *

 

Sir Aloysius Pendergast was brought back from his memories as his steed huffed a hefty sigh, its heavy hooves rhythmic and lulling. The slight sway of the stallion's body was halted when the two came to a fork in the road. Pendergast had allowed his thoughts to wander too far, for too long and he quietly chastised himself. Leaning out of the saddle, he tried to peer down the path to his right. Nothing but brambles and shade. Looking left he saw nothing but faded dirt fanned out for as far as he could see. He sighed, wondering if he should turn back. Then again… Turning his head up to the sky he was slightly confused to find the sun had not been where he last saw it. Now it was drifting further to West, it’s light shimmering down. He didn’t notice any farmland passing by, just meadows and streams. No people or signs of them. Not even a beaten down path was beneath him any longer. It isn’t very proper to be late, especially being a member of the royal guard. There was a chance that there was a town just behind him… doubt struck him and he tried to muster it, finding it hard to do.

“Any chance you know where we are?” He asked, patting his steed on the neck. When no reply came, Pendergast began to turn around.

“I suppose not then.” The turn was met with a refusal to comply. The horse turned and kept turning until they were facing the paths once again. He asked again, shortening his reins and yielding the stallion with his legs. The stallion turned, and then stopped when they were facing the paths again. Tossing its head and flicking its ears, the draft pointedly stood its ground.

“I’m sorry, but we’re going this way”, Pendergast’s irritation began to rise as he asked the horse yet again to turn around. Finally, they did, but no matter what he did he couldn’t get the animal to move forward. Instead, they started backing up. One, two, three, four.

“Oh come now, Cassius.”

Letting go of the reins all together, he huffed out a sigh. In turn, the creature stomped a foot, demanding its way. Pendergast tugged at the chainmail that was beginning to constrict his neck. They had been traveling since the rising sun, only stopping at a small handful of water sources for a break. Dropping his gloved hands to the mane of the steed, he gave way accompanied by a pat.

“Very well, however, if we happen to be late, it is but your fault.”

As if on cue, the horse willingly turned back around, the leather bags rustled and the faint clicking of metal could be heard. Cassius lifted his head high and inhaled the air. Pendergast wondered if he could smell fresh water or maybe people. He leaned forward, trying to follow Cassius’ line of sight.

“Which way then?” Pendergast questioned, obvious annoyance in his voice as he adjusted the bracers on his forearms, loosening the leather straps that held them in place. A soft nicker and Cassius began moving towards the brambly path. Pendergast started, the creature almost being swept out from under him. He wondered why Cassius had chosen the darker and much harder to maneuver path. Grabbing ahold of the reins, he stopped his hooves.

“Not the best decision…”

Cassius only halted for a moment, chopping on the bit in his mouth.

“We won’t be able to see after the light goes.” Pendergast debated, turning the horses head towards the other path. A loud rush of air came from underneath him before allowing the creature to do what they wanted.

“Very well. Let us take it slowly then.” And with a nudge from his heels, Cassius began trotting through the brambles. 

Pendergast had no idea how the creature knew the way, simply that the pace it set was both speedy, yet jarring. A few times, he’s had to raise a forearm to prevent a branch from striking him in the face. The horse twisted and turned and then picked up its pace again, weaving around the roots and trunks of dead plants. It strode over divets and rocks long after Pendergast could no longer see. All he could do now was squeeze his knees and hope Cassius knew where they were going.

 

Finally, after what seemed like a short eternity, Pendergast could spot a clearing ahead. Cassius seemed to have seen it too and speed up to a canter. The two did not seem to notice the drop off ahead. A canal, with a silent stream of water going through. The draft faltered only once, stumbling through a descending sandy trail, its pace dramatically slowed. Pendergast spoke quietly, reassuring his steed to go slow. Soon Cassius was charging out the canal and through the clearing. He praised the animal for getting them through, promising a hefty reward of honey and fruits for his troubles.

Continuing the brutally thunderous charge, the two made there way over a long distance in a short amount of time. Pendergast breathed in the crisp air, thankful to get the scent of dead wood and stagnant air of his lungs. Letting Cassius take full charge of the pace, he let go of the reins and held tight to the horse mane. Pendergast could swear he could see firelight up ahead. The echoing hoofbeats breaking the silence as they came closer.  



End file.
